


Cruel intentions

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, Blood, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Interspecies, M/M, Rape, Size Difference, gotg - Freeform, none con, raccoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket was alone when he had been taken to a cold, desolate rock in an unknown part of the galaxy, only one other was found there, and it was no one Rocket wanted to be near without his guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel intentions

Rocket felt cold, frozen even as he lay on Thano’s land, he had a breather that was awkwardly forced over his snout so he could at least breathe, though only weakly. He felt limp also, his memory was foggy but he understood the gist of what had happened. It was really no shock he had been captured so easily, after all he was off duty, saving princesses in his spare time. Even Groot was nowhere to be seen when the area Rocket was in was laid to waste. The small station said to hold captive a lovely Princess.

The space station was nothing but a small pile of debree now. He suspected it was all just a ruse to lour him there, but part of Rocket wondered if the princess had been a bystander in Thasos’s attack, or if she even existed.

Such things didn’t matter in this moment however. He could feel gravel scraping through his fur, was he naked? With shaking arms he lifted his chest off the ground, looking up at his, and the guardians most powerful enemy.

Thano’s sat on his thrown, knee’s apart as he smiled upon Rocket “Ahhh, Guardian, you decided to join me” He said, sounding very humored as his booming voice seemed to echo

Rockets skin wrinkled as he snarled, all his features showing his firey anger as he was face to face with the man who had killed so many, and hurt his friends in many way, ruining their individual lives. He tried lunging forward, a bad plan in the grand scheme of things, but it was his first instinct when faced with someone who outraged his very being.

Unfortunately he found out very quickly that he couldn’t attack or do much moving at all for that matter, there was a thick band around his neck. Thano’s chuckled coldly at Rockets sudden confusion and realization. “A collar, fitting for a rodent, don’t you think? Or perhaps you’d be more comfortable strapped to a table like your humble beginnings?”

The first thing on Rockets mind was a fearful anger, then the question, how did Thano’s know his past? He supposed it wouldn’t be too hard to discover but it still filled him with great unease he even bothered with it. “Shut yer mouth Thanos! The guardians of the Galaxy are coming after you, an were not alone” He growled

“I know all about your little team up. Bring together all of the Galaxy if you wish, it won’t matter” Thano’s reached a large hand down and grabbed the scruff on Rockets neck despite the rodent trying to back away from the incoming grip. Thano’s picked him up with ease, leaning forward he pulled Rocket closer to his face, giving a cruel smile “I have all the power, all the universes armies will fall like domino's to my feet"

Rocket hung in his grip, feeling helpless and scowling at the others stench, Rocket spat in the others face. Making the purple being close his eyes, frowning in a threatening manner “well well… You will regret that rodent” Thano’s hand went behind Rocket, grabbing the chain that kept them apart he broke it from the ground in one quick jerk, now able to move Rocket closer to himself.

In a way Thano’s liked Rockets gut, his foolish guts that would get him killed, killed by Thanos himself he was still undecided. While he didn’t like keeping his enemies alive, Rocket was pretty useless, small, insignificant; a wrathful and angry mind in a tiny body that could never live up to the rodent’s speech or frustrations.

While he didn’t think much of the coon, he was also not stupid or uninformed, he knew to keep Rocket from scraps, guns, explosives, he knew he had a great mind for escape and battle tactics. In the right setting Rocket was worth a little attention, just enough to keep the most cunning Guardian from hatching up any quick ideas, a foolish mistake Ronan had made.

“I could kill you in just a moment, you wouldn’t even realize it before it happens” He cooed in a cruel fashion, with his free hand he grabbed one of Rockets legs, pulling it out just enough to have his inner thigh exposed. He brushed his thumb over the fur there, alarmingly close to his crotch. “But, I think I know something that will hurt you more than death ever would”

Rocket grabbed Thanos’s arm, digging in his claws and dragging them down the others touch skin. “Fuckin bring it!” his lips lifted, showing his sharp teeth “I’ve been through worse you fuckin prick!”

With a cold chuckle Thanos lowered Rocket slightly so his legs were standing on Thanos’s knees, by this time he saw a purple cock standing tall, looking thick and intimidating.

Rocket had realized he was staring, in horror more than anything, his eyes darted back to Thanos’s own eyes, they looked humored, like he could see the horror from Rocket’s gaze and took pleasure in it.

“Now, I’m not much attracted to rats.. I hope you don’t mind if I imagine the lovely Death during” He said, as if Rocket’s wish’s were taken into consideration at all.

Thano’s grabbed the broken chain which was attached to Rockets collar; he wrapped it around his hand multiple times before it was good and tight. He jerked Rocket forward as the Raccoon stood on his throne and dug his claws out of the others arms, his hands went to the collar as he struggled to remove it Thano’s wrapped one of his large meaty hands around Rockets neck, his stubby fingers were able to grip his entire neck, with a squeal of breath from Rocket Thano’s became hard.

“F-fuck You..You won’t get away with this” he chocked out, his throat being strangled, he felt like he might lose consciousness as his lungs burned for air which he had been deprived of. Thanos lifted him, feeling Rockets feeble claws dig into his hands but too dull to puncture the thick skin, he positioned the Raccoon right in front of his member. He felt as Rocket tried pushing his legs off Thano’s own, trying to keep from being pushed onto him, but unfortunately Thanos was a deal stronger.

“Fucker! I swear I’ll fucking shoot ya dead!” Rocket growled, his anus was slowly being pried open as Thanos push into his tight entrance. The deeper he got, the more it hurt and Rocket began to shake.

“You claim to be such a formidable enemy to me, yet you put up such a measly fight” Thano’s loosened his grip on the others throat, with his free hand he pat the top of Rockets head, The raccoons ears going down against his head to show disapproval and caution. He heard a gut retching ‘slip’ sound as the head of Thanos’s cock applied the correct amount of pressure to force its way into Rockets smaller opening. He let out a horrified yelp, then closed his mouth to grit his teeth together, growling with outrage.

“ahhh.. I knew you’d be a tight little fella, your walls put up more fight then you do” He chuckled, Rocket felt ashamed in the others words, but more so in what he was doing to him. “Yer gunna be s-so fuckin—“

“-Dead, I know” with one shove he impaled Rocket further, feeling his warm inner walls clamped around him, unrelaxed and unwelcoming to its guest. Rocket’s voice cracked when he screamed out “AHHHH!!!” The pressure overwhelmed him, it made his every hair stand as it really settled into his mind, Thanos, his friends greatest enemy, murderer of millions, if not more, had his disgusting cock buried into Rocket. Giving him pleasure was the last thing Rocket wanted to make Thanos experience. It was a form of cruelty he couldn’t even imagine, using one who so despises you as a way to get, what most would agree was, the greatest moment of pleasure recognized by almost all living being, the lucky ones anyway.

Rocket could feel a painful pulsing emitting from his tearing muscles, he desperately wanted this to all stop, what a satisfying feeling it would be to be empty once again, but he knew this was far from over, and the likeliness of survival was very un, Not that he thought he was likely to die by getting fucked, however Thano’s hadn’t much reason to keep him alive after words either.

With another quick stab of his hips, Rocket found Thano’s had buried himself even deeper, swearing he was fucking into his stomach by now by how pained he felt, but recognized the impossibility of such a thing. “is-is that all you got?!” Rocket winced, he wouldn’t break, he wouldn’t let Thanos’s attempts to demean him work, he’d fight every second, no matter how it pained him to do so. “Yer a fucking pussy!” He growled, feeling the cock inside of him twitch and tense up at his words, it was the only telling factor that Thanos had in fact been bothered by such a comment.

“You’ll find it in your best interest to keep your snout closed” He grunted, suddenly pulling Rocket up his cock, teasing his own erection until only his head was sleeved inside the flesh warmer. Rockets leg was jerking, he was still hurting, it hadn’t felt like he had even a moment to adjust, the friction against his walls was so painful his vision got blurry. “fuh, fuuhk” his breathing was heavy, his body couldn’t help but clench in fear, waiting for the much to big appendage to force its way back in.

“Y-You w-wimp!” He growled then, as if a punishment to what he had said Thano’s plunged back inside, Rockets legs sprung open as if he were trying to make more room. Although he recognized the unrealistic expectation, his body was subconsciously reacting to the pain, in a natural panic to escape it.

As Thanos pushed his small body down, his own purple hips not moving upward, Rocket attempted to push away with his legs. He went deeper until his butt rested against Thanos’s crotch, feeling his balls just under where he had been sat. “AAuugh” He growled in pain, sharp teeth gritting together

“That’s a better sound to be making..” Thanos gave a gleeful smile, both hands were on Rockets hips as he pulled him back up, hearing a squishy slipping noise as the pre cum from his purple dick, and the moist interior of Rockets walls grind together, and fought with one another.

“Ohhhh..I must admit, I hadn’t expected to enjoy myself quite so much” the villain groaned, Rocket felt as the others sweat was getting onto his fur, making him smell just as putrid, he hated the idea of being drenched in the others bodily fluids, a fearful part of himself telling him it wasn’t as bad as the mess that was to come. “Your resistance is just divine..” He huffed out, muscular stomach breathing deep, loudly and heavy. With his hands moving Rocket for him, like a puppeteer to a lifeless doll Thano’s forced his body to do small hald circles, turning him from side to side like a screw.

“Y-you call this a- a fucking!? You’re hun-hung l-like AHH little girl!” He mocked while struggling to keep his voice even. What was inside of him had long since reached Rockets inner limits, but he never stopped forcing it. As Thanos pulled out again, some blood came with him, tripping from Rockets hole as it became momentarily unplugged, a large amount of red liquid bled onto the Alien’s lap.

He turned the little rodent away from him, Rocket’s back against Thanos’s stomach, each leg propped up on Thanos’s larger legs, sitting as he he was on a chair. He could not decide what was more alarming, being able to see every expression on his rapists face as he brutally ravaged his body, or staring off into space, unsure of what horrifying expressions or intentions were going on from behind. Thanos pushed back in easier this time, as Rocket was not lubricated with his own blood, and opened wide from the previous incision.

With his tail hole filled again, the blood stopped dripping out. Thanos smothered him as his large arms wrapped around his stomach and chest, bent over slightly as he began to pump in and out, quickly thrusting, his hips moved back and forth on his throne as he pumbled Rocket’s hole. Rocket leaned away from Thanos, eyes closed, weakly waiting for it all to be over, or for him to slip into unconsciousness, he wasn’t sure what would happen first but by this point he was just hoping for relief of any kind.

He could hear the heavy breathing and panting of the other, the occasional grunt along with the hot breath on the tips of his ears, making them twitch. He had the feeling Thanos was close, as his grunting turned into deep, growly moans, and his strides became quicker, racing to his finish.

The veins on his cock twitched, as he suddenly burst, a long shooting stream of cum rushed into Rocket, filling him whole. Rocket let out a grunt, it was a different feeling then he had expected, hotter then he felt comfortable, sticky and less ignorable. He felt dirty and embarrassed by Thanos’s pleasureful moan, tilting his head back and running his hands over Rockets head, almost in a loving way, but knowing it was only a ruse to continue toying with his emotions. After a moment of slower thrusting Thanos grabbed the back of Rockets neck, pulling him off the impaling object by his scruff, blood and cum came out of him, dripping down his legs, he was then tossed to the ground like a used rag.

Rocket fell hard, he had tried to catch himself but was unable as his limbs were shaking and couldn’t handle the weight of his own body. He lay on his stomach, breathing heavy, he noticed his cheeks were wet, had he cried? He was so content on ignoring everything that he must have missed it, his eyes felt dry now and hurt just to keep open. He turned his head slightly, looking at Thanos, who he found was already up, and standing beside him. “Now, Don’t take this personally, but I think it would be the right thing to put a suffering rat out of its misery” Thanos put his foot on Rocket’s head, pressing down slightly. Rocket swallowed hard, resigning to his fate as he shut his eyes tight, feeling another tear as he thought of his friends, they probably hadn’t even realized he was missing yet, He wondered if they would all assume he had selfishly run off, how long would they wait until they started looking, and how long would it be until they stopped. A tear rolled off the side of his snout, the breather was removed from him, slowly he became dizzy as he was deprived of oxygen a crushing weight against the side of his head. Before losing consciousness his last vision was a bright light, much like a ships.

**Author's Note:**

> Left his death ambiguous because I'm a wimp who can't bring myself to kill him.
> 
> Also, a lot of references to the comics.. well a few, Rockets hobby of saving princess is from the new comic issues of Rocket raccoon, Thanos's love for Death (an actual marvel character) was also in the comics, also the suggestion that the guardians weren't coming alone was referencing the avengers.


End file.
